


El rojo es sexy

by Vismur



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vismur/pseuds/Vismur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick ha olvidado algo importante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El rojo es sexy

Eddie quería morder, y no precisamente de la manera establecida para él, no, quería chupar, y tampoco de la manera en la que él recordaba, su instinto no era por sangre, sino por...

\- Eddie, que necesito urgentemente esto, te lo compensaré – el mencionado trato de calmarse, muy en vano, frente al él, Nick se encontraba como cada vez por semana por un caso del fenómeno paranormal.

\- hum – e intento al menos soportar un rato hasta que se fuera – esta bien, pero ehm – intento explicar la pequeña cosita que le estaba molestando, Nick había olvidado dejar su ropa roja, tenía puesta una playera del color mencionado, y quería evitar que sus instintos mas bajos florecieran.

\- ¿Eddie? – el detective le miro con un poco de duda, ¿Enserio no sabia que andaba mal con él?, ¿Cómo se le pudo haber olvidado lo de la ropa?, si desde que se conocieron, él Grimm había evitado vestirse de dicho color por si las moscas, y ahora de la nada se había presentado con una playera roja.

Y empezaba a perder el control, y como ya se había mencionado, no de la forma de la que tenia memoria, quería desgarrar, pero la ropa; quería morder, pero la piel dejando marcas; quería chupar, pero las partes sensibles; quería sacar su lado salvaje, pero de una forma sexual apasionante; quería comer, y quería comerse a Nick.

\- “Calma Eddie, calma” – pensó tratando en vano.

\- ¿Eddie? – pregunto preocupado el Grimm, acechándose más y tocándole el brazo para llamar su atención.

Grave error.

La gran parte de su cerebro había decidido por mayoría, hacer lo que sus bajos instintos señalaban.

\- ¿Sabes que el rojo te sienta bien? – pregunto con un poco de burla, mientras tomaba el brazo de Nick, quien parpadeo confundido, viéndose, y dándose cuenta de la playera.

Eddie alcanzó a oír un “demonios” apenas murmurado de parte del policía.

\- Eddie, ¿podemos vernos un poco más tarde? – pregunto ahora nervioso el joven Grimm.

\- No te preocupes por eso – su sonrisa depredadora de amplio – ya se como me vas a compensar todos los favores que me debes – y sin más le beso, Nick quedo de piedra, pero no se alejó, oh bueno, eso haría el trabajo más fácil, y sin más cargo al policía y lo metió a su casa.

Definitivamente el rojo era sexy.

¿O solo será que en Nick se veía así?

Oh bueno, ya había tiempo para descubrirlo.


End file.
